1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear motion guide apparatus, and more particularly to a linear motion guide apparatus including a lubricating device or arrangement or structure designed and arranged for suitably and uniformly sending or applying or supplying the lubricant or lubricating oil or fluid to various portions or positions or locations of the linear motion guide apparatus, particularly when the linear motion guide apparatus is disposed and located or supported on a tilted or inclined position or posture or status relative to the supporting ground or surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical linear motion guide devices have been developed and comprise a slider or follower or slide block slidably attached onto a guide rail, and normally, a ball bearing device is disposed between the slider and the guide rail for facilitating the sliding movement between the slider and the guide rail and for allowing the slider and the guide rail to be smoothly moved relative to each other.
For example, the applicant has also developed various kinds of typical linear motion guide devices or apparatuses as disclosed in the following patents, U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,641 to Scotte et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,556,430 to Wu et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,658,544 to Chen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,686,514 to Hung et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,736,059 to Chen et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 8,082,814 to Jiang et al. disclose several of the typical linear motion rolling guide units or devices or apparatuses each comprising a slider or slide block slidably attached onto a guide rail, and a ball bearing device disposed and engaged between the slider and the guide rail and engaged in the endless ball guiding raceway for facilitating the sliding movement between the slider and the guide rail and for allowing the slider and the guide rail to be smoothly moved relative to each other.
Normally, the slider and the guide rail and/or the ball bearing device are moved in a fast speed relative to each other, and a lubricating device is required to be provided or disposed or engaged in the slider and/or the guide rail for filling or supplying the lubricant or lubricating oil or fluid into the endless ball guiding raceway and the slider and for suitably lubricating the ball bearing device or the like.
However, the lubricant or lubricating oil or fluid is normally required to be filled or supplied into the endless ball guiding raceway with a greater or higher pressure, and the lubricant or lubricating oil or fluid may have a good chance to flow out through the gaps formed between the parts or elements of the linear motion guide apparatus. In addition, the lubricant or lubricating oil or fluid may not be suitably and uniformly sent or applied or supplied to various portions or positions or locations of the linear motion guide apparatus, particularly when the linear motion guide apparatus is disposed and located or supported on a tilted or inclined position or posture or status relative to the ground.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional lubricating structures or devices for linear motion guide devices.